


Goats

by TwelvesImpossibleSouffle



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Spoilers, just imagine luke trying to force choke ben at the end, stupid, wrote this for my sister who was mad at me and this is the only way she would talk to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle/pseuds/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle
Summary: My sister found a picture and requested this. Kylo flirts with Rey, and brings Luke a present.





	Goats

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, but I think Ben would so do something like this. But he would probably kill the goat.

Rey woke up early that morning, so she could wait for Luke to exit his hut and follow him around until he relented under her constant presence. She was walking to stand by his door when the air around her rippled. She felt the familiar tug in her stomach as the force bond summoned Kylo’s appearance in front of her. In no way was she expecting what happened next.

Instead of him miraculously appearing but not being in near proximity, a ship actually landed not too far away from where she was standing.

Through the bond or even just the force she heard his voice, I found you.

Why have you come here? You can’t fight Luke if he attacks you.

Pfft, we both know you would save me sweetheart.

Yeah right. I would watch as he took the first step to saving the Resistence.

At the cost of losing my beautiful face, I think not.

This is where she made her first mistake, having forgotten through the bond their thoughts were transferred, your face is pretty gorgeous, but not like I am interested. Oh dear who am I kidding.

Ahh, so you are interested. I was beginning to think that I was reaching for thin air.

That is when the shuttle’s door slid open.

Ben walked down the ramp, to Rey’s surprise he was shirtless and had a goat draped over his shoulders. 

“I heard that in old religious thing na bob’s that goats worked as a peace offering. I hope it works on Skywalker.” His voice was raspy, and he smirked at Rey.

She tried to hide her blush, “I assume you not wearing a shirt is for him too?”

“No sweetheart, that is for you.” He winked.

Now she was blushing very hard, at that exact moment Luke exited his home. He looked shocked his eyes darting between the pair.

“I brought you a goat,” Ben said.

“What?!”

 

 

https://flavorwire.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/driver.jpg

Link to the picture if anyone is interested


End file.
